


Mom

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Found Family, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Barbara Gordon never expected to become a mother. Life doesn't always go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ My friend B drew fanart for this! Check it out!](http://viclopb-draws.tumblr.com/post/151872876343/my-friend-fetchtival-made-a-beautiful-piece-about)

Barbara Gordon never expected to become a mother. She never even considered the idea before. Not out of a distaste for the concept of motherhood, but merely a blindspot in her mind. A child was simply something she never planned for. But nothing in life goes according to plan, and that's not always a bad thing.

Cassandra Cain entered the clocktower slowly, the moonlight filtering in through the window casting a spotlight on Batgirl as she crept inside. She peeled her mask off and unleashed her hair from it's tightly wrapped bun, allowing black locks to rest freely just below her shoulders. Her hair was growing long these days, last being cut shortly after she was adopted by Bruce Wayne and brought into his family. Despite being surrounded by a new family, Cassandra still found herself lonely at times. A loneliness that could only be alleviated by visits to the clocktower, or rather the woman who spent her nights inside it, watching the city below.

Barbara's head turned from the computer towards the girl sitting in the window, holding her mask in her hands and staring at the floorboards. Gotham was quiet tonight, no major crimes warranting the intervention of vigilantes, but something was eating at the girl regardless. Barbara pushed her chair across the room, until she was close to Cassie, and placed a hand on the girl's knee.

"Cassie, are you doing alright?" She asked gently. 

"Lonely," Cassie whispered, gripping her mask tight.

Barbara sighed softly. "You've been lonely a lot lately, huh? Do you want to talk? Come on, I'll make some tea."

Cassie nodded her head, and followed Barbara. They had settled into a routine lately. Every time Cassie came to the clocktower, Barbara would offer her tea, and they'd sit on a couch in the corner and talk about whatever Cassie had on her mind. Barbara offered the girl her favorite mug, a black one with a golden bat symbol, and watched as Cassie curled up on the sofa and pulled a blanket around her small frame. Barbara pulled herself from her chair to the couch, and smiled softly when Cass gave up enough of her blanket for the older woman to cover herself as well. 

"So, what's going on?" Barbara questioned. 

"I'm lonely," Cassandra stated again. "I miss you. During the day." She paused, and looked at Barbara nervously. "Can you... Come live with us?"

Barbara was quiet, though not surprised by the question. She had been expecting it for a few days now. "Cassie, that's... Not an easy question to answer. I know we're close, but I can't just move into the manor. I have my own home." Barbara took Cassie by the hand and looked her in the eye. "But I promise, you can visit me whenever you like, okay? Whenever you miss me. Just let me know ahead of time, in case I'm busy. Does that work?"

Cassandra hugged Barbara tight, squeezing the breath out of the woman. "Thank you mom." 

Mom. The word should have shaken her, thrown her off balance, but it didn't. It made her heart swell, and Barbara found her lips curling into a smile as she held Cassandra close. She never planned to be a mother, but she was glad life didn't go according to plan.


End file.
